The Durmstrang girl
by ThatTriwizardGirl
Summary: Freyja is the only girl in Durmstrang, and well guarded because of it. She doesn't mind, though. But what will she do when the war looms ahead? Will she stay with her school and become a deatheater, or flee her homeland and run to England? And what about those gingers and the dreadlocked boy that she met? Follow her story to find out. *UPDATES AREN'T REGULAR*
1. Chapter 1

-September 1994-

The girl sat in the ship, looking at the mermaids in the lake. She smiled and waved to them, as the only girl in Durmstrang, Freyja was excused from the rowing that the other boys had to do. She was also forced to stay beneath deck, this was annoying for the girl but she was used to it after the days of travelling. The rowing was the exercise for the boys to do, as well as a punishment.

"We're here." Came a familiar voice, the one of her messy best friend- Poliakoff. Freyja smiled and took his offered hand, he pulled her up. The best friends walked up, above deck. Freyja's eyes shone at the sight of the castle.

"It's amazing." She said, smiling happily and Poliakoff rolled his eyes. He went to grab a staff and watched as the students of Hogwarts walked into their school. Freyja walked over to Viktor Krum and her headmaster, Igor Karkaroff. The students, all dressed in brown walked in single file off the ship. The boys were all wearing smart suits whilst Freyja was wearing a brown shirt and pleated skirt, along with her usual heeled boots and key necklace. Over this, she was wearing her large black fur coat and black leather gloves. Freyja's pale blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and a brown bow was in it. Freyja walked beside Viktor, her face becoming still as they waited for their school to be called. Soon it was and Freyja watched as the boys walked in, slamming their staffs to the floor, soon they started to do acrobatics and then she and Viktor walked in, her headmaster behind her. Viktor and Freyja stood aside as Igor greeted Dumbledore, once they were done the students of Durmstrang went and found seats. Freyja had been instructed to stay with Viktor during the feast, so when he walked over towards the table decked in green, Freyja followed him and sat down next to the older boy. She smiled when Poliakoff sat down on her other side. She joined in a conversation with Viktor and a younger pale boy.

"I nearly went to Durmstrang you know, my father he wanted to send me." Said the boy, pompously. Freyja didn't like him already.

"Viktor, jeg er ked af, at Quidditch på denne år, jeg altid nyder at se dig spille." Said Freyja, returning to her native language.

"I know, Freyja, but we're all going to enter." Said Viktor, looking at the girl who muttered "Almost all."

Poliakoff sighed, from beside her, he made her jump in surprise. Once he realised this, he smirked. "Freyja, it doesn't matter that you're younger than us. At least you're here, cheer up." He said, pulling Freyja close. She smiled and leaned on him.

"I still don't get why I'm here." Said the blonde girl, sighing. The boys on either side of Freyja rolled their eyes.

"You're not allowed to stay alone at Durmstrang, surrounded by boys without Karkaroff." Said Viktor, "Remember?"

This time, it was Freyja who was sighing.  
"Aren't you going to eat?" Asked Poliakoff, looking at Freyja. Her plate was empty, and had been for a while. Viktor sighed and placed a bowl of Fish Soup in front of Freyja and Poliakoff handed her a spoon. Freyja moved her spoon around the bowl, not eating anything. Soon, the meal was over and Freyja stood up, after Viktor and Poliakoff had stood up. The three of them walked back to the ship, and the boys took Freyja to her private cabin. She walked into the room and closed the door, sighing. Freyja changed into her PJ's- a blue tank top with a pink tank top on top as well as a pair of shorts. She then pulled on her hoodie and slipped on her blue slippers. She smiled and let her hair down and placed her sleeping mask on. Soon, Igor Karkaroff walked in. He looked at Freyja.

"I noticed that you didn't eat much at dinner." He said, looking at his daughter.

"Wasn't hungry." Said the blonde, shrugging. She pulled her sleeping mask on her face and laid back onto the bed.

"You're not sleeping in the middle of our conversation." He said, lifting up her sleeping mask. "Is this about what your grandparents said?" He asked, Freyja sighed and looked at her father.

"No father." She muttered and he nodded, but didn't look convinced.

"I'm going to allow you to stay here for Christmas, for the Yule Ball." Said Igor, watching his daughter. "I'll leave you to sleep now, if you need anything call the house elf. We are purebloods and I cannot constantly watch you."

Freyja nodded and fell back onto the bed as her father walked out of the room. He was like two different people, the father that she knew and loved, and the pureblood extremist deatheater. The second the door was closed and locked from the outside, she stood up and ran to her mirror. She looked at herself, studied herself.

"Am I fat?" She asked, turning to the side. "Am I too fat to be married? Do I even want to be married? I'm only sixteen. Who would they marry me to? Anyone from this school, and I heard the word pureblood being thrown around a lot in the green table."

The blonde sighed and walked back over to her bed, pulling out a book. She read until she felt too tired, after placing the book on her nightstand and pulling her sleeping mask on, she fell asleep.

 **A/N- Okay, so whenever she's alone with people from Durmstrang or her father, she speaks Danish. Unless I write in Danish, when she's with students of Hogwarts, she speaks English with an accent. Also:**

 **MY TRANSLATIONS AREN'T 100% ACCURATE**

 **Translations:**

 **Jeg er ked af, at Quidditch på denne år, jeg altid nyder at se dig spille.**

 **I'm sorry that Quidditch isn't on this year, I always enjoy watching you play.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey! I'd love it if people reviewed- seriously, all constructive criticism is accepted. This is a free space so say your judgement! Tell me if Freyja is being Mary Sueish! Tell me what you think of my fanfic, please! Read and Review, guys!**

* * *

Freyja woke up and got dressed into her usual uniform and walked out on to the deck, she sat on the edge of the ship watching the lake. She enjoyed watching the waves roll. Today, would be the day that her school's representatives would enter the competition. Her uniform consisted of a red dress with black belt and black tights. As well as her usual black heeled boots. Freyja's pale blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and there was a red bow in her hair. She was cold but didn't want to move to collect her coat and gloves. Soon, a figure appeared from behind her and dropped a coat around her shoulders.

"Goooood morning." Came the voice of Poliakoff, Freyja turned around, scowling.

"No, not good morning. Bad morning, bad bad morning." Said Freyja, tiredly. "Can we go yet, I'm starving?" She asked, as she looked at her best friend. Poliakoff laughed and stood up, no longer crouching. Freyja smiled and stood up, pulling her jacket on. She pulled her gloves out of her coat pocket and slipped them on. The Durmstrang girl linked arms with Poliakoff and the pair walked towards the school.

"Jeg kender ikke min vej rundt." Said Freyja, sighing. She looked around sighing.

"Ingen." Responded Poliakoff, suddenly, he grabbed Freyja's arm and pulled her over towards a younger black haired boy.

"It's HARRY POTTER!" Said Poliakoff, pointing at the boys forehead. Freyja rolled her eyes.

"It's rude to point." Responded Freyja, rolling her eyes. She watched as a brunette appeared beside Harry Potter.

"Excuse me, do you know the way to the great hall?" Asked Freyja, towards the girl as Poliakoff continued to look excitedly at Harry Potter.

"Yes, I do." Said the girl, in a matter of fact tone. "I'm Hermione."

"Could you show us the way? I'm Freyja, by the way. Also, could you please show me the library, I'd like to study in case this idiot gets chosen." Said the blonde, smiling.

"Maybe, we could meet up in the courtyard and I'll take you to the library after school." Offered Hermione.

"How about tomorrow?" Asked Freyja, "My school are all putting their names into the goblet tonight."

"That sounds good." Said Hermione, nodding. "Hey, Fred and George!" She called as two ginger boys and a boy with dreadlocks walked over.

"What do you want, Hermione?" The gingers asked together, Hermione rolled her eyes at the twins and pointed at Freyja. Hermione then dragged Harry off somewhere.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Called Freya, towards Hermione before she whacked Poliakoff around the head.

"Ow! Hvad har jeg gjort?" Asked Poliakoff, holding his sore head. Freyja glared at him "du stirre på den stakkels dreng som han var en slags freak show." She responded, hitting his head once again.

Freyja's eyes soon turned towards the three Hogwarts students. "Sorry, could you please take me and my friend to the great hall, we're new here and neither of us know our way around." Said the blonde, looking at the dreadlocked boy "Why do you smell of smoke, and potion?" Asked Freyja, looking at them. "You'll find out later." Responded one ginger, smirking. Poliakoff rolled his eyes, until he spotted a few of his male Durmstrang friends and walked over to them. Freyja looked down, feeling awkward. Until she spotted drool in the corner of one of the boys' mouths.

"Fleur." She said, smiling. The Delacour's were close family friends, on her mother's side.

"Freyja!" Exclaimed the older blonde girl, smiling as she ran and hugged Freyja. Freyja smiled as she hugged the part veela.

"Poliakoff ditched me and I'm not going back to the ship, shall we go to the great hall?" Asked Freyja, smiling. Fleur nodded, and linked arms with Freyja. The two girls left the group of three men.

o0o

"So, what's it like to live with boys, just boys every day?" Asked one of the girls at the table. Freyja was sat with the Beauxbatons group and was immensely enjoying it.

"It's kinda dull, I mean, boys are ridiculous and proud. It's mostly lonely, I'm the only girl in the entire school and it's like a school of brothers." Said Freyja, sighing. "I just want to go to a school like yours or Hogwarts." Freyja then took a bite out of a blood red apple. "Anyway, I'd better get going, lessons await."

Freyja waved goodbye to all the Beauxbatons girls and walked over to Poliakoff, pulling him from his massive breakfast. She continued to eat her apple.

o0o

Later that evening, Freyja was watching as students placed their names into the goblet. The Durmstrang boys (except Viktor) all placed their names into the cup. Freyja watched as different Hogwarts students placed their names into the goblet. One of the most interesting ones being a boy wearing yellow on his Hogwarts robes, he was pushed past the aging line by his friends. He placed his name into the goblet. Then, he hugged his friends. Freyja walked over towards him.

"Hello." She said to him, smiling.

"Hello." He responded, "What's your name? I'm Cedric, Cedric Diggory."

"I am Freyja Karkaroff." Said Freyja, smiling. "I'm from Durmstrang."

"Well, I'd better get going, my friends want me. I'll see you around." Said Cedric, smirking as he ran off to his friends. Freyja sat down next to Hermione, watching Cedric.

"You like him." Said Hermione, looking at Freyja (who sighed and nodded) "Look, it's people from your school."

Freyja watched as the two redheads from earlier ran in, there were cheers from all the Hogwarts students. She was curious, but Hermione was criticising their plan to use the aging potion to enter their names. The dreadlocked boy was also there, rounding up cheers. The two gingers drank their potions and jumped over the age line, there were cheers coming from all directions. The twins placed their names into the goblet, and cheers came from all the Hogwarts students. Suddenly, they were thrown from the circle and had aged for more than a few months. They had long white beards and were laughing, at each other. The dreadlocked boy was laughing at them, as was the entire room. This was, until Viktor and her father walked in, dramatically. This wasn't a surprise to Freyja, since the only way Viktor seemed to enter a room was dramatically. It was the same for most of the Durmstrang students. All except Freyja and the first years. The first years were just pompous prats. After Viktor dropped his name into the goblet, Freyja stood up and walked out after him, running up to catch the older boy. Once Viktor noticed Freyja, he slowed down, smiling at her.

"Freyja, who was the beautiful girl sat next to you?" He asked, looking at Freyja.

"And I'm not beautiful?" Asked Freyja, in mock hurt. Viktor laughed and looked at Freyja. "Her name's Hermione and she can be found in the library."

Freyja smiled as she walked over to Cedric Diggory, and sat down beside him. "Hello, Mr Diggory." She said, looking at Cedric. "The boys at my school, they talk constantly about how brave and mighty they have to be to put their names in the Goblet of Fire, are you mighty- Mr Diggory?"  
Freyja smiled as she looked at Cedric- he had his signature smile on his face. "I wouldn't exactly call myself mighty."  
"Humble as well." She said, smiling, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Polikoff. "I need to go, this conversation will be continued- Mr Diggory."

Freyja smiled as she stood up and left the room, she linked arms with Polikoff- as she headed to the ship.

Freyja spent the time before the early, regulated bedtime studying for her lessons the next day. Eventually, the bell rang for curfew and Freyja was forced to go to bed. She slipped under her thick covers and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Jeg kender ikke min vej rundt.**

I don't know my way around

 **Ingen**

Neither

 **Hvad har jeg gjort**

What did I do?

 **du stirre på den stakkels dreng som han var en slags freakshow**

You were staring at the poor boy like he was some sort of freakshow.


End file.
